


sonic x everyboby

by whydragon



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydragon/pseuds/whydragon





	sonic x everyboby

ONE DAY SONIC WAS FUCKING RUNING AND HE SLEP THEN HIS DICK FALL INTO AMY'S VAGINA AND SHE WAS LIKE "OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" THEN THE HAD THE SEX  
THEN HE WENT TO TAILS'S HOUSE AND TAILS SAID TO SONIC  
"SONIC DO YOU WANT TO TEST OUT THIS NEW DILDO I MADE?!"  
"HELL YEAH" SAID SONIC  
THEN SONIC HAD SEX WITH THHE DILDO WITH TAILS  
THEN HE WENT TO KNUCKE'S ISLANDS AND HAD THE SEX WITH HIM  
BUT EGGMAN CAME THE FUCK OUT OF NOWHERE AND SAID  
"SONIOC IM YOURE MOTHER AND YOURE A HALF WEREWOLF AND HALF VAMPIRE HAGEHOG"  
SONIC WAS LIKE OMG THEN HE FUCKEED SLENDERMAN AND THEY HAD DEFORMED BABIES THEN WENT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH HIS BABIES BACUSE HE HAD 1000000000000000000000 OF THEM AND SLENDERMAN WAS ALL LIKE   
"SONIC YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH BATMAN"  
THEN MICKEY MOUSE ATE SONIC BECAUSE HE WAS A FAGGOT GAY  
THEN THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY WENT "WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN WRITTING" AND THEN SHE ATE HERSELF.


End file.
